Tactics A3: Return of Ivalice
Tactics A3: Return of Ivalice, known in Japan as Tactics A3: Rejoice of the Grimoire (戦術A3：グリモアの喜べ Senjutsu A 3: Gurimoa no yorokobe), is the rebooter of the Ivalice series by Square Enix and Ivalice Alliance. Story Heiwa, god of harmony, one day was feeling sad about the "mythical" chronology of the pre-"golden age" arcs and also discover the very last eccence of mythology prove (which later on in the game reveals to be the Grimoire). So using godly powers, with the help of Pluto (known as "Planet X" in Japanese version), created a mythical world of the pre-"golden age" saga! coming soon Gameplay Plays the same as in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and it's sequal, Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. It also introduces new and improved gameplay elements and content: Game Modes Title Screen *New Game *New Game Plus *Continue *Link *Config Main Menu *Party Menu *Clan Menu *System Menu Characters Main *Marche Jr. - The main protagonist of the game. He's every bit similar to the original Marche, the hero of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. His unique job is Onion Knight. Clans Bangaa Brotherhood *Joeak - Leader and Black Monk of the Bangaa Brotherhood. He is grouchy and is easily bugged by Jojo. He's also in a relationship with Vali, but it's known to be a rumor to the public. *Kalik - The 1st member and Templer of the Bangaa Brotherhood. He is lovestruck to his girlfriend, Misty, and ignores anything anyone saids. He's often cloud minded during work because of their relationship. Twins with George and the eldest together to Lafi and Evan. *George - The 2nd member and Gladiator of the Bangaa Brotherhood. He is goodwilling, focused and valor. Twins with Kalik and the oldest together to Lafi and Evan. *Lafi - The 3rd member and Bishop of the Bangaa Brotherhood. He is sloppy (kind of a comic relief!), dumb and a pervert (he even gets into situations cause of this personality). The youngest to Kalik, George and Evan. *Evan - The last member and Defender of the Bangaa Brotherhood. He is cocky, messy (can tell by his chewing) and a kind of douchebag. Younger than Kalik and George and older than Lafi. Moogle Motion/Mog Motion *Jojo - Leader and Mascot of the Mog Motion. He is kind but simple minded at times. He also loves cooking of which he made a cookbook out of his cooking skills (it's pretty popular by the way!). He also easily bugs Joeak from time to time. *Sobert - 2nd of the Six Moogle Siblings and Moogle Knight of the Mog Motion. *Horne - 3rd of the Six Moogle Siblings and Flintlock of the Mog Motion. *Nono - 4th of the Six Moogle Siblings and Fusilier of the Mog Motion. *Gurdy - Last of the Six Moogle Siblings and Juggler of the Mog Motion. Nu Mou *Mari - Leader and Sensei of the Nu Mou Nobles - He is the most intelligent of the Five Legendary Leagues (with 4 made out of Clans) and is very patient on strategizing and opportunities. He also questions about the part leaders of the Bangaa Brotherhood (Mocedad) and Nu Mou Nobles (Madreth), but Joeak doesn't care. Viera *Vali - Leader and Lady Luck of the Viera Valor. She has great potency in her skills as said Job. She is also in a relationship with Joeak, but known as a rumor to the public. *Misty - Fencer of the Viera Valor. Not much is known about her but what IS known about her is she is in a relationship with Kalik. Trivia *The scene where the airplane almost crashes through the Central Towers but flies to the skies just in time is based on the major event from September 11, 2001. It even contains a message on the sky saying, "NEVER FORGET. THAT'S THE TRUTH.", which is also the quote Xion (from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) said before dying. This scene was removed from the European version, however, and was replaced by something else. Other Info *Ratings: ESRB - T (Teen), CERO - C (Ages 15 and up), PEGI - 12 (Suitable for ages 12 and older) *Developed by: Ivalice Allience, Basiscope *Published by: Square Enix *Style: 1 and 2-4 Player Tactical RPG Category:3DS Category:Tactical Category:RPG Category:Fantasy Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorthology Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:"T" rated Category:VG Ideas Category:ETG